O Mundo de Deletriu Em Busca do Coração Perdido
by CaRoLSlaYeR
Summary: “Havia algo errado na harmonia ,algo de estranho havia acontecido...” Depois de uma era de harmonia e paz, um assassinato, muda o curso de um mundo inteiro, e leva uma nação à desgraça, porém, dizia uma antiga lenda, que as almas puras poderiam modificar
1. Três eras, Quatro Raças e um

**Capitulo 1 – _Três eras, Quatro raças e um duende em Lotania_**

Shucrufan era um continente, de uma era intitulada Celestia, Celestia foi uma era de guerras e conquistas, de quatro raças diferentes: Humanos, Orcs, Duendes e Elfos, essas raças viviam em combate, porém, nunca alguma raça derrotara a outra, Celestia acabara com um acordo entre as quatro raças, fazendo com que Shucrufan vivesse em paz, pelo menos, por duas eras, depois de Celestia, entramos em Rali, a era onde as quatro raças começaram a buscar seus territórios e assim fazerem casas, depois vilas, cidades e por fim, uma capital, a primeira a se acabar foi Poceidonia, a capital dos orcs, ninguém sabia, mas Poceidonia ficava em uma enorme floresta no sul de Shucrufan, onde seu palácio era coberto por arvores para o camuflar, Poceidonia era cercada por um pântano, chamado Poceido (origem do nome Poceidonia), esse pântano era protegido por feras que os Orcs conseguiram domar, como Trolls e Grifos, além de ficar em uma floresta, os Orcs construíram um túnel para chegarem ao Lago Dunda, que agora, era o único meio de sobrevivência dos Orcs, a beira de Dunda os Orcs construíram fazendas e assim nasce Dundonia uma cidade de Poceidonia, porém nenhum Orc dormia em Dundonia, somente guerreiros e alguns fazendeiros, para guardarem o local, no túnel os Orcs construíram um outro túnel e assim uma cidade em baixo da terra, Terrenia, e assim Poceidonia ficou completa e muito segura.

Os Humanos, por sua vez, não preferiram se esconder em baixo da terra ou em florestas enormes, eles optaram ficar atrás de uma montanha no qual foi necessário um brusco desvio pelos mares de Shucrufan, pois, a montanha (que se chamava Dortia) era lar de um bando de gigantes, e há rumores que ainda mais para o topo podia se encontrar um ninho de dragões negros, os Humanos construíram então Giganblack, o nome foi esse foi representa os maiores perigos pelas redondezas de Giganblack ("Gigan" de gigante e "black" de dragão negro), os Humanos de Giganblack se sustentavam pela pesca no mar, já que Giganblack era à beira de uma linda praia, chamada Ruki , no qual o mesmo nome foi usado para a primeira das três cidades de Giganblack, alguns dos exploradores de Giganblack descobriram um lago nas proximidades do final de Ruki, por sinal, o lago era desconhecido até então, então colocaram o nome de Gold City, já que o peixe mais comum do lago era o dourado, Gold City era à beira do lago, cuja no centro havia uma pequena ilha para plantações, o lago levou somente o nome de Gold, mas ainda construíram uma terceira cidade, a terceira cidade é a menor de todas as outras de Shucrufan, um "bando" de construções de pedra formaram Rokfok, onde os Humanos faziam armas para caça e para guerra, transportes e muitas outras coisas onde poderiam negociar uns com os outros.

Os Elfos, por sua vez, usaram madeira em quase tudo, fazendo uma capital muito simples, Shakslotia, que levara esse nome, porque os Elfos só confiavam em Shaks, o deus do vento e da chuva, as duas cidades de Shakslotia eram praticamente iguais, Curunomia era uma cidade redonda com muito rios, formando assim, um arquipélago de pequenas ilhas, e por fim Durunomia, que ao contrario de Curunomia era triangular e tinha arvores enfileiradas, formando "paredes" de arvores.

Depois de Poceidonia, Shakslotia e de Giganblack os Duendes construíram uma capital com uma única cidade, Sunertia, que levou esse nome, pois o sol sempre estava ao favor de todos os moradores da região, Sunertia era um campo vazio, sem nada, somente poucas arvores que a cada semana, misteriosamente, davam frutos, fazendo com que todos de Sunertia vivessem da colheita, Sunertia depois de descoberta foi lotada de casinhas pequenas para os Duendes, porém a cidade de Sunertia estava num lugar onde havia muitas pedras gigantes, Runadonia foi preenchida apenas com uma casa.

E é nessa casa que a nossa historia começa, marcando o inicio de Trevas, a nova era, aonde um duende iria para Lotania, a capital de Shucrufan onde todas as raças se encontravam, tornando Lotania a capital do comercio e dos povos de Shucrufan.

Grifin Dulank era um duende jovem, sua família não conseguira lugar para morar em Sunertia, assim tiveram que se alojarem com muita dificuldade em Runadonia, Grifin em sua infância nunca teve amigos, vivia em sua casa, com sua mãe (seu pai, Dolor Dulank, morrera em Celestia, quando ele ainda estava na barriga de sua mãe), sua infância era basicamente estudar em casa, depois começara a fazer artesanatos com sua mãe, e depois inventar instrumentos de caça e outras utilidades, Grifin nunca se importara por não ter amigos e tinha outra característica que em Celestia, Rali e em Trevas era muito rara entre as quatro raças, ele acreditava na paz em Shucrufan, porém, a maioria da população ainda assim esperava uma outra guerra.

Grifin andou pelas estradas de Shucrufan até chegar na muralha de Lotania, pediu a autorização de entrada para os Humanos guardiões de Lotania, ele entrou e foi direto ao seu rumo.

Em um beco de Lotania, bem no fundo se encontra uma loja de penhores não muito conhecia, chamada Bago e Bagos – Loja de Penhores desde Celestia, Grifin entrou e lá, como sempre, não tinha quase ninguém, Bago, era o dono do local, Grifin sempre imaginara que ele era o único cliente de Bago, pois os outros objetos dele sempre estavam no mesmo lugar, talvez seria porque a loja era muito no fundo de Lotania, ou talvez porque Bago nunca tinha pensado em colocar algumas placas pelas ruas de Lotania, como as outras lojas, fora que Bago e Bagos era a única loja do beco, todas as outras já tinham falido, e Grifin também não sabia como a loja não tinha falido.

- Olá Grifin, como vai? – disse Bago, um velho duende com cabelos brancos, usava também uma pequena barba e seu nariz era comprido e sujo.

- Bem Bago – respondeu Grifin

- Que bom, vai vender alguma coisa? – perguntou Bago mesmo sabendo a resposta obvia

- Sim, mas, Bago, eu estava pensando, por que você não tenta fazer alguma propaganda da sua loja, ninguém vem aqui desde Rali, minha mãe falou – disse Grifin, que se arrependera de tocar no assunto, Bago suspirou profundamente e começou a falar

- Bom, Grifin, eu temia que esse dia chegasse, eu nunca havia pensado que algum dia eu encontraria alguém como você, eu conheci você quanto você não tinha nem um mês de idade – Bago estava com o rosto meio pálido

- Por que você esta me dizendo isso Bago? – a cabeça de Grifin estava começando a "piscar"

- Eu nunca servi para o ramo de penhores, eu bem, sou um colecionador, meu pai Bago, ah meu pai, ele sabia como cuidar da loja, porém em Celestia, houve uma batalha aqui em Lotania, que destruiu tudo completamente, o pai e minha mãe também... – Bago parecia que iria cair no choro a qualquer hora

- Sinto muito, se quiser esquecer isso...

- Não! Não é do feito de Duende não acabar uma conversa, e isso, uma conversa importante.

- Importante?

- Deixe-me continuar, por favor – Bago suspirou novamente, estava cada vez mais pálido, suspirou mais uma vez e olhou para o teto e então recomeçou, e dessa vez Grifin percebera que ele não queria ser interrompido – bom, depois da guerra de Lotania, minha família me deixou, e eu reconstruí a loja novamente, e naquela época eu tinha uma grande freguesia.

"Depois Lotania cresceu, e...todos esqueceram da Bago e Bagos, ai eu percebi que o ouro que eu tinha era suficiente para me sustentar por anos, meus pais eram ricos, e me deixaram todo o ouro de herança, mas, depois que percebi que um dia eu iria falir, eu queria morrer com alguma coisa que me deixasse feliz, colecionar objetos e artefatos curiosos, foi ai que eu conheci uma pessoa inteligente como você, você seria a fonte da minha felicidade, e assim – houve uma pausa Bago suspirou novamente e com muita força de vontade falou – eu _enganei_ você...".

- Me enganou? – Grifin se assustou, ele sabia de não era do feito de um Duende enganar as pessoas – Como? Desde quando?

- Desde a sua primeira venda aqui, eu queria morrer com muitos e muitos artefatos lindos e curiosos como os seus, e para isso eu tive que economizar, economizar muito, os verdadeiros vendedores, os bons mesmos, iriam cobrar muito, mas muito mais do que eu lhe dava, moedas...Bah! Você seria milionário hoje em dia, só sua primeira venda, iria sair com um milhão e bem, você saiu com...

- Três moedas...

- Com todo o dinheiro que você teria ganhado, você teria comprados duas Giganblack _completas_!

- Não, você não esta falando serio, você não pode! – o sangue começara a subir na cabeça de Grifin, sua mente estava girando

- Por que você acha que eu tive que mudar o lugar da minha loja, você lembra? Ela ficava no centro de Lotania, ela era uma muito conhecida, mas se as pessoas vissem os seus objetos elas iriam tirá-los de mim! Por isso eu mudei para esse beco, para não chamar a atenção de ninguém! Eu tenho certeza que essa a loja com mais dinheiro de toda a Shucrufan, essa loja é sua – Bago colocou a mão sobre a de Grifin, mas Grifin a tirou imediatamente

- VOCÊ NÃO PRESTA BAGO! – Grifin estava com a cabeça explodindo e se virou para sair da loja, Bago correu atrás, mas, já havia alguém na porta.

Um Homem, forte, alto, usando uma roupa suja e rasgada, segurava uma espada com no mínimo um metro de lamina pura, e com um golpe rápido, deu um golpe no peito de Grifin, a espada atravessou o corpo de Grifin e de Bago também, os agora sangravam pela boca, os dois agora estavam _mortos_.

- Item para comprar duas Giganblack, esse é o melhor dia da minha vida!

Ele tirou a espada do corpo dos dois Duendes que caíram no chão, fazendo uma poça enorme de sangue pela loja inteira.

Bago suspirava olhando para a poça de sangue, respirava com muita dificuldade, estava vivo por alguns segundos...

- _M-e-eus ob-bje-t-os _

Agora sem duvida Bago estava morto, levara uma espadada na testa.


	2. O Profeta Ançião

**Capitulo 2 – _O Profeta Ancião_**

Certamente, um assassinato de dois duendes e um roubo completo de uma loja esquecida certamente deu em bruscas atividades a presidência de Shucrufan, Romam Shucrufan era o presidente de Shucrufan, pois, ele achava que já que sua família tinha descoberto o continente, somente a família dele poderia tomar o trono, Romam convocou então uma reunião com os lideres de todas as raças de Shucrufan, e depois disso, foi ao seu quarto refletir sobre o caso, certamente fora uma das raças e ele sendo um Humano, não se interessava que fosse também, ele iria se arrepender, assassinatos em Shucrufan não aconteciam desde que Rali havia começado, porém, um, somente um, assassinato parecia ter virado Shucrufan de cabeça para baixo, depois que uma mulher Orc viu os dos Duendes estatelados no chão, saiu por toda Lotania gritando o fato, os seguranças foram para o local, recolheram os corpos, porém, nenhuma pista foi encontrava, o assassino certamente tinha muita habilidade, a loja Bago e Bagos fora fechada, assim como todo o beco, que era deserto há muito tempo.

Os quatro lideres, e outros cúmplices haviam chegado a Lotania, que além de centro de comércio era também o lar da presidência de Shucrufan, todos foram levados para o salão das reuniões, era muito grande, com pinturas de Celestia, e a de todas as capitais, menos de Poceidonia, todos de sentaram e então Romam entrou no salão começando a reunião, mas menos ter respirado direito Tragol, o lider dos Orcs, levantara em tom de querer briga.

- Então, Romam, o que está havendo? – _rosnou_ alto, depois de ter se disposto a levantar bruscamente, Tragol não fora o único, Luno, o lider dos Duendes se levantou, mesmo sendo um pouco mais baixo que os outros ele parecia ter uma voz mais firme.

- Exato caro Tragol, Romam, por que tanta urgência nessa reunião? Eu me assustei quando vi tantos cavalos em minha capital! – ele estava vermelho púrpura, todos os outros presentes na sala, sabiam que aquela era a sua primeira reunião com a corte de Shucrufan.

- Antes que todos comecem a se levantarem vou ir direto ao assunto, – e o pior é que ele foi mesmo, deixando todos na corte abalados, menos os que já sabiam do caso – houve um assassinato, dois Duendes morreram na hora, pelo que parece um levou dois golpes, a loja do mais velho foi totalmente saqueada, sem suspeitos, sem pistas, sem testemunhas, _nada_.

Tragol se sentou, porém Luno continuou em pé, de boca aberta, afinal, ele era o lider dos Duendes de Shucrufan.

- Isso é um absurdo! Eu exijo que o culpado seja pego e punido imediatamente! – de vermelho púrpura ele passara para um roxo pálido

- Eu peço que se acalme Luno, eu como chefe da corte de Shucrufan, líder anual da fronte da paz, lider parcial de justiça dos Shucrufianos e é claro, presidente de Shucrufan...

- Não estamos aqui para ver os seus cargos Romam – levantou Tragol novamente, o verde natural da cara de Orc era muito mais escuro do que o normal

- Me desculpem – falou Romam, Tragol e Luno se sentaram, mas Lirya se levantou. Lirya era a lider dos elfos, e ela ao contrario de Luno e Tragol estava calma.

- Eu acho que precisamos de investigações Elficas, nós Elfos, temos faros apropriados para detectar discórdias e mentiras, talvez alguns Elfos do meu reino possam ajudar, em Shakslotia já aconteceram alguns crimes e em questão de minutos tudo estava resolvido e...

- Se você esta sugerindo que sua raça é melhor do que a minha, vamos resolver isso agora – Tragol tirou um machado enorme e o empunhou de forma que ia jogá-lo a qualquer momento, Lirya deu um impulso forte com os pés, deu uma pirueta no ar e empunhou o arco e uma flecha, mirando para a testa de Tragol. Tragol jogou o machado contra Lirya, que mirou rápido para o machado e atirou, o machado voltou e se Tragol não tivesse abaixado estaria sem cabeça.

- São flechas de vento – explicou Lirya, se sentando como se nada tivesse acontecido, Tragol com muito esforço tirou o machado da parede, e depois retirou a flecha, Tragol ficou bufando o resto na reunião.

O tempo passou e a reunião foi passando, passando, e a noite caiu em Shucrufan, à reunião andava por muitas, muitas discussões e então Tragol novamente levantou, depois de sua luta com Lirya.

- Eu acho que deveríamos recomeçar essa palhaçada outro dia, eu preciso dormir – realmente, pela primeira vez na reunião todos concordaram com Tragol, eles deveriam ir para suas capitais, a situação do assassinato transformara Shucrufan em um caos, Romam levantou, sua face demonstrava derrota, cansaço e medo e então ele começou a falar:

- Bom, acho que o que todos nós temíamos chegou, Trevas, que pelas nossas estrela e profecias dizem, seria a era da destruição, ela realmente chegou, e em apenas em um dia, um dia, ela fez tudo isso, não sabemos o que mais Trevas esta fazendo, o que esta por vir, mais a partir de hoje, tudo é imprevisível, eu acho, que coisas drásticas devem ser tomadas, devemos chamar o que acabou com Celestia, o criador dos acordos...

- Romam, pelos céus, – pela primeira vez na reunião Niagara, a lider dos Humanos, levantou-se – eu acho que é apenas o começo para despertá-lo, foi apenas um dia, isso não sugeri que Trevas realmente tenha começado, eu acho que foi um crime, no qual aconteceu nas nossas capitais, devemos tomar atitudes normais, não coisas tão drásticas como chamar ele.

- Niagara tem razão, - Lirya se levantara - suponho que realmente seja preciso analisar melhor o caso, como eu disse, meus Elfos podem ajudar

Tragol olhou profundo para Lirya, que contribuiu e os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, mas Tragol foi o primeiro a tomar uma atitude.

- Pra mim já chega, chamar _ele_, imaginem só, um só assassinato e aconteceu isso, _bah_! Eu vou embora - Tragol deu meia volta, abriu a porta com violência, no qual os guardas não conseguiram agüentar e caíram.

- Eu acho que não haverá outro jeito, vou chamá-lo, se nós estivermos errados ele vai saber – Romam estava pronto para chamá-lo, e no salão parecia que ninguém estava a fim de discordar agora.

- Está bem Romam, pode ir chamá-lo – Lirya estava com pura cara severa – Suponho que se você estiver certo, iremos ter outra reunião com ele amanhã, não?

- Certamente, – Romam suspirou – obrigado pela atenção, e creio que em breve nos veremos novamente.

- Muito bem, – Niagara e outros levantaram – até mais Romam.

Todos os presentes saíram pelo portão por onde Tragol saiu, porém, Romam se dirigiu à pequena porta oposta, ao encontro de um homem.

- Olá Romam – disse o homem

- Ah, olá Durbar, o que faz aqui? – Romam estava cansado, e andava muito devagar

- Eu, bem, eu fiquei sabendo do assassinato, fiquei muito chocado, e depois um dos guardas me avisou da reunião, então, resolvi assistir, mas, de quem é que vocês estavam falando?

- De quem? – Romam estava seguindo por um corredor escuro, com poucas tochas, e quadros de Celestia

- Do alguém que acabou com Celestia, o criador dos acordos...

- Ah, não sabia que nunca alguém havia lhe falado dele, ele foi muito importante para nós, a se foi, ele vive até hoje, aqui, nesta sala – Romam parou em frente a uma porta grande, com muitos Grifos de pedra em volta

- Mas, quem é?

Romam abriu a porta, Durbar viu que não havia nada na sala, exceto por uma estatua de um Grifo, feita de ouro, com mínimos detalhes, o Grifo estava dormindo, em volta dele havia um mapa de Shucrufan.

- Durbar, lhe apresento, Deletriu, o Profeta Ancião.

Como se o Grifo estivesse ouvindo, levantou a cara de águia e piscou.


End file.
